


A Long Awaited Work Break

by vriska4laifu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Oviposition, no sgrub au I suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vriska4laifu/pseuds/vriska4laifu
Summary: Dualscar comes to deliver a report, but that’s not all the Condesce will be looking over today.





	A Long Awaited Work Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veedragon (tastelesscreature)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastelesscreature/gifts).



> Written for Tumblr/Ao3 user Veedragon as part of a gift exchange!

It had been sweeps since her rise to power; her new empire had expanded greatly under her iron fist, a given with the new mating rules she had established. Mandatory bucket filling or death, many chose the former option. The only one exempt from that rule, of course, was herself. Though that wasn’t to say that she never took part in her own fillings.  
Such an opportunity was soon to come about as well to demonstrate; one of her right hands of many sweeps was returning from the far reaches of space, a hefty report and tales about what he had seen would soon be delivered at her desk. Though that wouldn’t be all that would be happening in her office that day.

Her golden tipped fins perked up when she heard the knock, pressing the buzzer to unlock it. The door opened, revealing a tall decorated troll; violet hues mixed with gold, black, and a small dollop of fuschia dancing over his fingers. Her Orphaner had returned, and he seemed pleased with himself as he stepped in and shut the door behind him with a click. As he strode up to her desk, she patiently clasped her hands together, fingers overlapping as she looked up at him. Quiet and with a stern look, she looked daunting in her high backed chair, hair flowing out on either side. There was some times when she was like this, that she didn’t need to say anything about what she wanted, and a smile pulled at her lips as he understood. She turned in her chair as he came around the side of her desk, papers forgotten as he leaned down to place a kiss on her cheek and then soon on her mouth.  
Her hands went up, finding themselves a purchase on his jacket as other appendages of hers started to make their move. She had been waiting for so long for him to get back, refusing to indulge herself for last half a sweep since he had been gone. And for a good reason, at least to her. Being a fuschia, rarity and high class, she didn’t feel it quite right if she just chose anyone to help her give a supply to the Mother Grub. And also because she had a secret, one that only her closest relations knew about.  
Dualscar reached a hand down, palming her through her suit, her bulges struggling to get free of the restraining material. She had a slight tummy bump herself, and she groaned as he lightly pressed on it as he went to unzip her. She was ready to slam him down on her desk right now, but she also so enjoyed the slow time he took with her. As the zipper reached down to the end, she scooched her butt a bit, allowing him to tug the last of her clothes off. She now sat in all her nude glory, golden specks glittering around; her fluttery gills and grub scars, and definitely more than a few orbs on her wriggling mass of bulges. Most of them were for decoration and to look pretty, as they didn’t really have any use in pailing; however the thickest and longest one had a ladder going along it. Ribbed for pleasure and to look magnificent, Dualscar reached for it, his fingers lightly trailing on it before getting a grasp on it.  
Her breath hitched, and soon she couldn’t help it, her nails ripping at his clothes as she derobed him. Soon his outfit was in tatters, though he didn’t seem to mind much; she could replace it at any time, thanks to having many scenarios like this happening. Her hands went to his hips, urging to him hurry up and get moving, though instead he sunk to his knees. Another groan, wanting to get to the meat of things, but not wanting to rush everything. Such a predicament for her.

Dualscar spread his queen’s legs, her squirming mass anticipating his next actions. Scooting forward, his hands gave her thighs a loving squeeze as they moved inward, soon reaching those slick bulges again. Grabbing them up, he gave them a tender squeeze before he leaned in, his tongue making contact with them. He heard a sigh above him, feeling her relax up at the feeling of the flat of his tongue on her. In a swift moment, he slid the entirely of her main bulge into his mouth, reaching all the way to the base. She tended up as she hissed, her hips bucking to him and forcing what little she had left into his throat. The end flicked around, the piercings feeling cold on the inside of his mouth, before he pulled back. That elicited a growl from his lover, and he felt her hand slip through his hair, knotting it up in a fist. She wanted more, but he knew she’d never be satisfied with just his mouth. Giving it a once over, dragging his tongue up along the length, he rose up to his height, her hand being forced to fall from his head to his hips again.  
He could feel her nails dig in to his skin, and gripped the back of her chair as he straddled her hips. During this little administration, his nook was beginning to get drippy and puffy, anticipating what would come next. His own bulge furled around, latching around a few of hers as he lowered his hips, soon feeling the bunch of tendrils fluttering against his slick entrance. He shuddered as she leaned in, biting his shoulder, a bloody mark being left behind. 

The taste of violet blood left a peculiar taste in the Condesce’s mouth; she didn’t normally partake in such an activity but, sometimes she just couldn’t help it. His taunt skin called out to her, begging her to mark it. She relished in his response, giving the new wound a lick as her thick bulge worked its way to the entrance of his nook. It prodded and coiled around before pushing into him, feeling his insides clamping down on her. That movement alone almost caused her to release her buildup, but she held back, raking her nails over his hips instead to distract herself. At the pain, he moved his hips, grunting over her as he adjusted his weight to be able to ride her bulge. Her feet on the floor managed to drag out a little stool from under her desk, giving her ample leverage for her next move when he got settled.  
With most of his weight on his knees now (it was a pretty large chair after all), he raised himself up just enough for her to take advantage. She thrust her hips up, slamming her bulge into him and making him gasp. He knew she liked to be unpredictable and unsurprising, but whenever it happened it still stunned him. As his nails dug into the back of the chair, she went to town below, pleased with his reaction. With every thrust, he grinded his hips down with equal force to match, seriously ensuring they would both be bruised tomorrow. They would both be drawn into this rhythmic pailing, punctured with pain from nails and sometimes teeth as they moved around. The queen had grown tired with sitting and just about threw Dualscar onto his back on her desk, her legs more supported as she stood and slammed her hips into him with the same force, but if even more fervor than before. She was close to finishing and she could feel it, the bump on her stomach pressing down as it had grown just a little bit more with all this pretense.

Dualscar knew it wouldn’t be long now until she filled him up; things always tended to go this way, and his legs had wrapped around hers by now, his moans echoing through her office. With a final strong thrust, he soon felt it, a slightly warm liquid flowing into his nook before soon being stretched out as her bulge expanded to allow more to pass through. For you see, this royal ruler had the ability to make eggs, although it didn’t happen every time she needed to pail. Her biggest bulge acted as her ovipositor, and it stretched bigger inside Dualscar’s nook as the first egg passed through. The weight of one wasn’t too unusual a feeling; it could be likened to a plug in toy or another bulge that had been stuffed in. But soon as another went through, it would start to be uncomfortable, the room inside growing smaller. Despite being so high up on the blood caste, Dualscar’s capacity to hold things in his nook was smaller than average, much to the Condesce’s delight.  
More than a few minutes would go by like this, the Condesce huffing as each egg passed through her bulge and deposited themselves into Dualscar. As the end came near, his own belly had swelled up with the added mass. With the last egg gone, she pulled out of him, his own bulge moving to replace hers, stuffing his hole up to keep things in.  
She cooed tiredly as she looked down at her messy right hand, her hands tenderly laying on his swollen belly, stretched out and showing a small underlying hue of dark pink from her genetic material and deposits. She placed a kiss on his belly before hoisting herself onto her desk to place another kiss on her tuckered lovers cheek. She didn’t think about later as she curled up next to him, not worrying about what kind of upheaval her desks would be left in.  
For now she wanted to bask in the aftermath. And that’s exactly what she did as she wrapped an arm around Dualscar.


End file.
